Cosmetic devices know in the art are used to apply cremes and ointments to a person's face. Heated surfaces are taught that, when applied to the skin, the heated surface causes the creme to be more readily absorbed by the skin. The iron used to apply the heat generally is heated by a remote element, and is then applied to a user's face. The iron heater is activated by plugging the iron into a wall socket. The device warms the iron, which is then applied to the face of a user.
Representative of the art is:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,702 (1998) to Gelfgat et al. discloses an improvement for devices which provide local massage of the facial skin for improvement of the effectiveness of the massage while making the device more ergonomic.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,705 (1998) to Belcher discloses the reduction of facial wrinkles by rolling the face and scalp with implements having free wheeling rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,585 (1996) to Nash-Morgan discloses a disposable adhesively engagable neck and facial wrinkle gathering device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,646 (1996) to Miller discloses a jaw and neck muscle exercise apparatus which includes a spring-loaded support arm attached to a soft chin support on one end and to a chest plate on the other end.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,561 (1995) to Schweisfurth discloses a massage device for the rolling massage of skin areas and reflex zones of the human body which includes a shaft mounted on a handle and massage rings or rolling bodies which are freely rotatably mounted on the shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,955 (1993) to Gueret discloses a massage device which is adapted to be applied to the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,092 (1990) to Klein discloses a facial mask for use in effecting isometric toning of facial muscles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,373 (1988) to Vogel discloses a facial ironer. The facial ironer apparatus includes a housing which holds a heating element having a base and a head. There is an electrical cord connecting the apparatus to a conventional AC electrical cord outlet. There is a thermostatic switch in the housing for maintaining the temperature of the heating element at a predetermined setting. The facial ironer itself is demountably attached to the head of the heating element. The facial ironer includes a triangular-shaped soleplate. The soleplate is heated by the transfer of heat from the heating element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,685 (1981) to Taelman discloses a therapeutic heat and cosmetic applicator. A cosmetologist cleans the skin with unscented makeup remover and lotions. Then a lubricant is applied with a small hot iron to soften the pores. This face ironing is followed by a herbal or seaweed steam facial, manual and deep-pore cleaning.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,141 (1980) to Rooney discloses a mask which completely covers the face and which has pockets in which weights may be placed while the facial muscles are exercised.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,909 (1975) to Di Matto discloses a facial wrinkle remover.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,493 (1970) to Robins discloses an eye and forehead area muscle exerciser in which a portion of the face is covered by the device to hold the facial muscles against movement.
What is needed is a portable facial iron for applying a heated facial message for an effective 15 to 30 minute period. What is needed is a facial iron having a spoon shaped heating element. What is needed is a facial iron having a temperature control circuit. What is needed is a facial iron having a separate charger base and rechargeable batteries for convenience and safety. What is needed is a facial iron having an ergonomically shaped handle for improved ease of control and leverage. What is needed is a facial iron having LED's for indicating the charge and operational status of the heating element. What is needed is a facial iron having a three position switch. The present invention meets all these needs.